The Unknown Olympian
by JessalynandGarrett
Summary: There are Thirteen instead of Twelve. What happens when this goddess has to help out Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood. Chaos of course, you can't expect anything less from a daughter of Hades.


The Unknown Olympian:

Chapter 1: Meeting Emery and a surprise

Long ago the god Zeus went down to Earth from Olympus. Zeus was faithfully married to the goddess Hera. But an exceptionally attractive mortal woman had captured his attention. He pursued said woman and got her pregnant. And thus the first demigod was born. Half-mortal and half-god, a demigod was hardwired with battle reflexes that would later be claimed as ADHD and were better with Ancient Greek and had a hard time reading other things, which would be later known as dyslexia. Many gods and goddesses took to following Zeus' example which led to the founding of Camp Half-Blood. Wherever Olympus went, the camp followed. The first demigod, turned to be my youngest cousin Dionysus. He then replaced Aunt Hestia as an Olympian, making Thirteen Olympians instead of Twelve. Who am I? That is a good question to ask. I have no Roman counterpart like the others. My name is Emery. Daughter of Hades and Persephone, goddess of the night, darkness, the waves, storms, stars, death, and protection. I am the only god or goddess allowed to interfere with quests as it is in my domain. Unlike most gods or goddesses I help directly with halfblood quests. Like some gods do, I have a consort. My consort is Apollo. I love him with all my being. He is about a century younger than me. His twin, Artemis used to try and get me to join her hunters before I slept with Apollo.

All of our past mistakes catch up with us. For example Zeus, Poseidon, and Father decided that their children were too dangerous. Of course they only realized this after a prophecy was made. Kind of ironic to me. Father already had two children before the pact was made and was hard pressed to hide them from Zeus. I had only met them once and wanted to protect them from our Uncle. I set to distracting Zeus. I killed every monster sent after them and even went off on the ruler of Olympus. "Zeus, what the hell do you think you are doing? Going after demigods that were born before the damned oath? You are violating my domain. EVERY demigod is under my protection. Whether you like it or not, you cannot go after Father's children. Knowing you, you'll probably have another child because you can't help it. Leave Nico and Bianca alone, or you will face my wrath." I flashed to where Father was with Maria. I walked past Bianca, who then frowned at me for brushing her off. I sat by Maria and looked solemnly at my Father. "Father, I am afraid I bring bad news. Uncle will stop at nothing on trying to kill them. Even though he can't as I am the goddess of protection. I suggest you hide them. Preferably in the place where time does not matter." Maria, the sweet woman looked indignified. "I will not have my children hiding from your angry brother just because your whore of a daughter says so." I knew my eyes had darkened considerably at the whore comment, as had my Father's. "Maria, you will never speak of me as that again. I am warning you of a danger that threatens your children, whom happen to be under my protection. Call me a whore one more time and I will not be so lenient. Have you wondered why monsters have not come for Bianca and Nico? Because my husband and I have taken time to fight them off. I would think you do as I say and put them where time does not matter. You will remain safe."

By the look on her face, I could tell that she wasn't going to agree with me. As soon as I stood up to go talk to my little sister, I felt a shaking start. I sprinted to Bianca and shadow traveled to our Father. The shaking continued and I covered Bianca and Nico with my body and a protective shield. Rubble fell from the ceiling and I held the two closer to me. Bianca held on with all she could and I held onto Nico. I could feel a soul leaving the body and it is not a pleasant experience. I felt sad, as I knew it was Maria. I felt the shaking stop and I stood up pulling Bianca and Nico with me. I held Nico in my arms as we made our way to Father. He was crushed. He had truly liked Maria and if she had survived, Mother would have been released. I knelt by Father and looked at him. "Father, I am sorry about Maria but we must keep Bianca and Nico from Uncle's wrath. You do what you need to with her and I will make sure that Bianca and Nico are safe. They will be placed in the Lotus Hotel. Make sure that Alecto checks up on them when they are ready to come out." After I shadow traveled them to the Lotus Casino, I made my way back to Camp Half-Blood to hang out with Dionysus. Of course he wasn't there by choice. He was being punished. But it was his tenth year of sobriety and he wasn't enjoying it. It sucked for Apollo and I as well. The three of us often enjoyed drinking the wine made by Dionysus. But Apollo and I had to be careful when drinking because of D's punishment he couldn't make more wine for a while.

I scowled at my outfit. It seemed too cheerful for what had just happened. I snapped my fingers and changed my outfit. I felt much better. It fit my mood. Father was mourning because of Uncle Zeus. I used to love wearing other colours beside black but I couldn't find it in me to wear any other colour. I shadow traveled to the camp's border and heard a demigod running from, what sounded like a minotaur. I rushed to where I heard them and saw a young girl running from it. I came behind her and told her, "Run past the borders and ask for Chiron or Mr. D." The girl, terrified, nodded and ran to the camp. I turned to face the ugly beast. "You haven't gotten prettier since the last time I saw you. Bye for now!" I turned my necklace into a Stygian Iron sword. I let the beast charge at me and I slashed my sword through it and watched as it turned to dust. I changed Shadow Kiss back into my necklace and teleported to the Big House. I walked by Chiron and the little demigod and straight to where D would be. Dionysus looked up at me and frowned. "When did your wardrobe become so dark and depressing?" I looked at him before saying, "When Zeus decided to go after my demigod siblings. Iusiurandum, et occiderunt eum ereptum sapien ut una ad amorem Patris. Maria etiam dilexit eum, et dimisit cum eo erat, ad inferos.**1**" (Ps:All translations at the bottom. J&G) D looked at me with a sad expression. "I understand. I am sorry with what happened but at least you saved a demigod. Trust me. It means a lot to me. She's my daughter and I'm glad you came when you did. She's only seven." His purple eyes burned into me and I smiled at him. "Of course D! We need more miniature gods of wine running around. I'm glad I could save her." I punched him in the arm and he glared at me with purple fire in his eyes.

The girl and Chiron walked in to see Dionysus glaring while I was trying not to laugh. I turned immediately to see D's purple eyes in the girl. I smiled at her, "Hello young one. What's your name?" She looked at me with a watery smile and said, "Ariadna Ride. My mommy brought me here and then she disappeared saying that she didn't care anymore and said a bunch of mean stuff about my daddy." I smiled sadly at her while pulling her into a hug. "Hush now. Don't cry ok? You have a new family and your daddy's very excited to meet you. Are you ready to meet him?" I said all this while looking at Dionysus. He looked at me and then Ariadna and then a grape vine was floating over her head. I pulled away and she said, "Where's my daddy?" I smiled and said, "He's right behind you." Ariadna turned around and saw D and her face had the biggest smile I had ever seen. I watched as D picked up his daughter and held her close while telling her that he would always look after her. I turned to Chiron and said, "I would like for you to go get her brother, Andrew. Let him show her around. She'll like the family." He nodded and Ariadna followed him. But not before she hugged me and said, "Thank you so much for making me feel better. I realize I have no mommy now. I would like to have one. Will you become my mommy?" I looked down at her with shock. I hadn't had children since the 1500's. Chiron looked even more shocked at her request. Do it Em, she needs a mother figure and I can't think of a better one than you. After all you did save her. I had D's permission. I was going to accept. "Alright Ariadna, you might not understand yet what I am saying but just say yes at the end and you will have a new mommy."

She nodded eagerly as I started to speak in Greek, "I, Emery, θεά της νύχτας, το σκοτάδι, τα κύματα, καταιγίδες, τα αστέρια, το θάνατο, και την προστασία, που υιοθετείτε? Ariadna Ride κόρη του Διονύσου, όπως η κόρη μου. Δέχεστε.**2**" She looked up at me and said, "Yes. Can I call you mommy?" I smiled down at her. "Of course you can my daughter. But now you are blessed with some of my powers as well as your daddy's. Why don't we walk around and I will tell you all about it." She nodded and took my hand. Chiron stopped us at the door. "Are you sure about adopting her? Emery, this could be quite dangerous. What will Apollo think about this?" I growled lowly at him and my eyes became a storm. "Chiron, this is not the first time I have adopted a demigod because their mother was sorry. Do not think it to be the last. Apollo knows that I do this and sometimes he blesses them or he becomes great friends with them. Get out of our way." At this the centaur moved and let us by.

I walked from the Big House with Ariadna holding my hand. "Mommy, are you a goddess?" I smiled as I answered her, "Yes child I am. The reason I was able to save you from that monster is because one of my powers is protection and I protect all demigods. No matter what. Ask anything you want while I walk with you, then you will meet your brother Andrew. Currently you are my only child at camp but your father has many. If you ever feel over crowded just go to my cabin and I will come see you." She nodded as we headed for D's cabin. "Mommy, what is Chiron?" I sighed, "Chiron, is a centaur. Half horse and half man. His job is to train future heros like you. And we are here. Hang on just a minute." I told her as we reached D's cabin. I knocked on the door and Andrew opened it. "Hello Andrew, how are you doing?" He replied, "I'm doing fine Emmy. Who you have with ya'?" I smiled at his southern drawl and said, "This is your new little sister Ariadna. She may have different powers than some of your other siblings because she is my adoptive daughter. Take care of her." He nodded and I left the seven year old in the seventeen year old's care.

TIME SKIP: Ten years Later.

I watched from the table D and I were sitting at as Ariadna competed for the best dueller. She was going against a son of Ares now. She had him on the ground with her Celestial Bronze dagger at his throat. Dionysus subtly cheered for her and the competitions continued. "D, I have to tell you this. And I hate to tell you this but Apollo himself has given a prophecy. It's about Ariadna. It says that she will meet an untimely demise before her eighteenth birthday by a mortal man named Perseus. Her birthday is in two days D. Apollo only gave it out an hour ago. I wish there was something we could do but when he gives them they are concrete." I told this while tears built up in my eyes. D looked at me and I could see his entire world had shattered. Ariadna was the only daughter he had ever had. He would never get to be overprotective of her or threaten boyfriends. "Em, thanks for telling me this. I wish that he hadn't received the prophecy at all. And I don't know what to do. I have never had a daughter before and I don't want to lose her." I stopped him as I knew he was going to cry and said, "D, go to the Big House. I'll be right behind you." He flashed away in the smell of grapes. I stood up and told Chiron, "Dionysus and I have things to discuss that cannot be overheard. Please do not come to the Big House until we come out." I flashed out in darkness to comfort D.

I arrived in his room where he was and saw Apollo already there. "D, I have no idea what to say but don't let Aria see you upset. Let her be happy and you need to be happy. But come here." As I said that he came and cried on my shoulder. Apollo and I both comforted him. I held my little cousin while Apollo kept an arm on his shoulder. After about an hour D stopped crying . He sat up between Apollo and I and said, "Thank you. Both of you. I know this will be hard on you too Em. She is your adoptive daughter. I am glad that I got to know her for the ten years that I did. I am going to need both of you when this happens." Apollo and I both agreed to be here for him. I looked at him and his eyes were bloodshot. I snapped my fingers and he appeared normal again. He smiled sadly at me. We slowly made our way outside to hear Chiron yelling for us. I shadow traveled to the scene first and saw Ariadna with a bullet hole in her chest. I heard D and Apollo come up behind me. Aria looked at D and I. Her purple eyes filled with pain but she was smiling at us. I knelt by her and I could already feel her soul leaving her body but she said,"Dad, I love you and I'm glad that I got to know you for ten years. And Em, thanks for being there for me when my mother abandoned me. I-" I felt her soul completely leave her body and I felt tears coming down my cheeks, but I was worried about D. I stood up slowly and put an arm around Dionysus' shoulders and flashed away to my home on Olympus. Apollo quickly followed. The three of us sat around mourning for the loss of Ariadna. I made sure that she went to Elysium. Rain poured down on New York for a week because of the sorrow in Olympus.

TIME SKIP: Year Percy is born

I was sitting with Dionysus at the camp when I felt a tremor. I smirked, "Looks like two of the three broke the oath. Uncle Zeus and Uncle Poseidon. We're going to have a cousin join us at camp soon D. I can feel it." He sighed. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Whatever. Being a brat then. I am the only one who hangs out with you now. Push me away." I was joking until Artemis let me hear the naming of the new demigod. I frowned when I heard my Uncle say, "Perseus Achilles Jackson, my son." I frowned even more. This was upsetting to D, Apollo, and I. "Ω θεοί, που έχουν τον ονόμασε ο Περσέας. Αυτό θα είναι ενδιαφέρον όταν πρόκειται για την κατασκήνωση.**3**" Dionysus and I looked at each other before going to see Zeus. Poseidon would hardly be able to spend much time controlling the sea if he had a newborn son. That would be a problem.

**A/N Hello, I have been obsessed with Percy Jackson lately and wanted to give a shot at writing it. On the languages: they come from Google Translate and I apologize if they are incorrect. But the phrases have little numbers beside them. The English version will be labelled at the end with the corresponding number. It is very simple. This way you know what they say and do not have to ask me. The same warning applies to this story as my other: no negative reviews or condescending me in a PM. You will get a bad shoutout at the beginning of the next chapter. Don't make assumptions about anything vague in this story and try to correct it. Ask me about it and I will tell you. I will also answer any questions in the chapter after you ask them. Thank you so much if you read this and like this and if not don't tell me, just quit reading. Thanks! With love, Jess!**

**1: The oath caused him to become obsessed with killing them and he ripped away my Father's one chance at love. Maria actually loved him, and was going to go with him to the Underworld.**

**2: I, Emery, goddess of night, darkness, the waves, storms, stars, death, and protection, adopt you; Ariadna Ride daughter of Dionysus as my daughter. Do you accept?**

**3: Oh gods, they've named him Perseus. This will be interesting when he comes to camp.**


End file.
